stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
December Regionals 2007
Brujah Most Brujah will know that Stoke is the city in which Dai Williams was attacked by two, unidentified assailants. Although the Prince Dimitri did aid the investigation by releasing video surveillance footage of the attack, no further aid has been forthcoming from the city except for the Brujah. Locally, Brujah occupy two martial positions within the court, that of Sheriff and Scourge. Two young kindred, who are being aided by the Kindred of Staffordshire, hold both positions. Brujah have had a mixed history within the city, having held both the highest and lowest positions (Prince and Bloodhunted respectively) within the city, but have not managed to hold onto the higher positions for any length of time. Instead, most of the city’s Brujah have been content to support on of the city’s major power players rather than step directly into the limelight. The traditional Brujah domain of the city’s underworld is something of an anathema to them in the city. Whilst it is assumed by many that Dimitri has a say in the manner in which the city’s streets are run, his power is only minor compared to the city’s major figures, the Sandernacht Group and the Gambino Family. Both have carved out major territories for themselves over the past decade, and there has been little action undertaken to stop them. The following notes represent some of the Street and Underworld rumours within the city over the past three months. Figures show that levels of street crime have fallen within the Shelton area over the past few months, despite the lack of policing by Castelan in the area. Castelan were criticised earlier in the year for their apparent lack of interest in policing what were seen as the poorer areas of the city, especially around the universities, where a number of well publicised attacks occurred. So far, the drop seems to predominantly within the drug dealing community, as well as violent crimes, with both prostitution and lesser crimes being left to there own devices. Castelan are said to be investigating the matter, but given their lack of interest in the past, this seems unlikely. What is sure is that the message that such undesirables are not welcome in the area and that someone has decided to take an interest in the area. Once again its becoming difficult to get contraband into the city, with Castelan becoming wise to the new methods being employed and taking steps to stop them. It seems that the increase in boat traffic along the city’s waterways can be attributed to an as yet unknown individual who funded their re-opening through a number of dummy companies attached to a series of prominent players within the city’s industries. Further investigation by the police seems to indicate that letterheads for a number of companies were faked as means of securing capital from banks to fund the venture, although all companies involved have been cleared of any negligence. Since the findings were released, both the bans and the companies involved have agreed to honour the funding in hope of increasing the tourist trade in the city, and have split the costs between themselves. What shareholders will have to say about these facts remains to be seen, but its sure put those involved in a better spotlight. The current violence between The Sandernacht Group and the Gambino family is not as a result of a dispute over territories, but rather the perceived threat from two other groups that have attempted to gain a foothold in the city. Both The Sandernacht Group and the Gambino’s have stated that they have no involvement with either of the new parties, and are blaming each other for attempting to gain ground through the use of third parties. Little is known at present about either of the new groups, but it is alleged that one of the groups may be using “Voodoo Paraphernalia” in an attempt to scare others away, although little evidence as surfaced to support this yet. Gangrel Few Gangrel reside within the city when compared to nearby domains, although those who do have something of a longer heritage than many on the area. The two principle members of the court are Salazar, recently returned from his travels, and the mysterious Barratt. Historically, the Gangrel had a great deal of power within the city, but in many eyes threw it away as soon as they tried to cement it. The city has been home to many famous names in the clan, chief amongst these Max Thorn and the late Finn. Since these times, many of the clan has struggled to gain a foothold in the city. Outside of Stoke, the most well known Gangrel is certainly Chalice, although her recent reputation has leant more towards infamy. A regular in many of the region’s courts, she is known to have been proven in battle, but has been bloodied in politics. Much of the region is covered in farmland, and it is no surprise to find that much of the surrounding area is home to the Garou. Little is known about their structure, although it is believed that one of their principle meeting places, Mow Cop, some ten or so miles to the north of the city has fallen into disrepair and has been abandoned for some time. The following notes represent some of the Transport rumours of the past three months. Stoke, Penkull and Basford have all experienced power cuts over the past month. In each case the problem has been traced back to a relay station in Hartshill. On inspection, no problems have been detected with the equipment, and despite lengthy and expensive inspection of the connecting cables, no problem has been found there either. What is particularly confusing to engineers is the manner of the cuts. In each case it’s as if the system has been overwhelmed by demand, although this cannot be the case as modern generators have a significant safety factor built into their capacity. Once again its becoming difficult to get contraband into the city, with Castelan becoming wise to the new methods being employed and taking steps to stop them. It seems that the increase in boat traffic along the city’s waterways can be attributed to an as yet unknown individual who funded their re-opening through a number of dummy companies attached to a series of prominent players within the city’s industries. Further investigation by the police seems to indicate that letterheads for a number of companies were faked as means of securing capital from banks to fund the venture, although all companies involved have been cleared of any negligence. Since the findings were released, both the bans and the companies involved have agreed to honour the funding in hope of increasing the tourist trade in the city, and have split the costs between themselves. What shareholders will have to say about these facts remains to be seen, but its sure put those involved in a better spotlight. Malkavian The Malkavians have had something of a mixed heritage within the city. At times they have seemed to dominate local proceedings, whilst at others, none of the clan have resided within its confines at all. Currently there are no Malkavians residing within the city, the current whereabouts of Dimitri’s former seneschal are unknown. Furthermore, the traditional Malkavian domain of dealing with the city’s health infrastructure has come under increasing problems of late, with the blood virus and the failing economy. The following notes represent some of the Health rumours of the past three months. The search for a replacement for Sean Bowden continues apace, but so far the search as been to no avail, with many somewhat understandably reluctant to take the offer up. It seems that more information has been released regarding the manner of Bowden’s breakdown as been forwarded to the potential candidates, all of whom have then declined the offer following receiving the information. It seems that in addition to his physical breakdown, Mr. Bowden also suffered what doctors described as “Aggravated Mental Stress”. The source of the stress is still being argued, but experts have stated that it is unlikely that this was caused solely by the travails of the job, as anyone who gets involved in politics knows the pressures they may face. So the search continues, but continues. Hospital admissions for persons over the age of seventy have doubled over the past month, as the number suffering from sleep disorders rise. So far no reason has been postulated for the mini epidemic, and both General Practitioners and Psychiatric Evaluation Units have failed to come up with a plausible reason. Whilst the city has seen more than its fair share of viral contagion’s before, most recently the Viral Flu Epidemic, mass psychological disorders are far less common. Although it has yet to be released to the media, a common aspect to the cases of sleep deprivation amongst the elderly has been found. All those admitted have experienced “dark and troubling” dreams, and an associated feeling of fatigue as well. Also mentioned by more than half of those questioned was the figure of a small, hunched woman surrounded by seven jars, although psychologists have yet to be put any meaning to this element? One line of investigation is into the possibility that local television has been using subliminal imagery, either for advertisement or other more nefarious purposes. A city wide vaccination programme has begun after trials on the flu vaccine were completed. So far some seventy-percent of the population has been inoculated, with the results so far looking promising. Nosferatu Stoke is of course, the home of Dimitri. Having ruled the city for the past two years, and in such time having dealt with the Sabbat, blood virus and mortal terrorists, tonight is to celebrate the stability of his rule. Traditionally, many Nosferatu have found it difficult to operate in the city due to Dimitri’s massive influence, but recently on as begun to emerge for the shadows. Sara as recently shown himself / herself to be quietly effective in dealing with the city’s problems, and as recently become more involved in the city’s politics, although what the outcome of this will be remains to be seen. The following notes represent some of the rumours that have circulated the city over the past three months. As Castelan’s investigations into the theft of artefacts from the university dig site continues, it is rumoured that both the Sandernacht and Gambino groups have begun there own. Both groups are supposed to have used occult in the past, and are said to be somewhat disturbed by the manner in which the theft is supposed to have taken place. The problem for both groups however is the same one that’s puzzling Castelan, with none of the traditional evidence, and no video footage of the crime, where would you begin your investigation? Figures show that levels of street crime have fallen within the Shelton area over the past few months, despite the lack of policing by Castelan in the area. Castelan were criticised earlier in the year for their apparent lack of interest in policing what were seen as the poorer areas of the city, especially around the universities, where a number of well publicised attacks occurred. So far, the drop seems to predominantly within the drug dealing community, as well as violent crimes, with both prostitution and lesser crimes being left to there own devices. Castelan are said to be investigating the matter, but given their lack of interest in the past, this seems unlikely. What is sure is that the message that such undesirables are not welcome in the area and that someone has decided to take an interest in the area. After months of speculation, Castelan have finally admitted that they have a file on the Crimson Jihad (sic) Group. The announcement came shortly after the arrest of an individual who was allegedly involved in criminal activities against the group. The individual, who cannot be named for legal reasons is believed to be a member of G8 Suppress, who have since released a statement condemning the group as yet another “Capitalist Driven Club, bent on controlling the flow of money to the impoverished”. The individual will continue to be held under the Prevention of Terrorism Act until such time as he is formally charged, although it is believed that he was in possession of a dangerous weapon at the time of his arrest. The re-emergence of Sean Bowden as a political figure locally has once again thrown the question of who shall head the local government into free-fall. Matters are further complicated by the recent elections for a Mayor in the city, and the conflicts created between their office and the existing council. Bowden has created his own political party in the past, and was elected on a “Stoke First!” principal, and analysts have speculated that the group Peer 19 may be the beginning of a new local party. Another person who has re-emerged onto the local scene is Harvey Mayne, the Labour Councillor who preceded Bowden. Mayne was retired; again following stress related attacks thought to have been bought on by the job. With the likelihood of Bowden, Mayne and reportedly Peter Hendleson facing each other in forthcoming elections, the months to come are sure to provide a sense of high political drama. The emergence of “Voodoo Paraphernalia” in connection with one of the new gangs in the city is of little surprise, both The Sandernacht Group and the Gambino family are supposed to have occult links within the city. Little is known about The Sandernacht Group, but it is believed that the group may consist of a number of practitioners in the occult that banded together for common protection. The question remains however, protection from what? Church leaders have criticised a number of local companies including GAOM over what they describe as “A blatant and insulting attempt to buy the favour of the church”. The added that if the companies wished to be seen in a more favourable light, they would be better of using the money to fund repairs of the damage they have caused to property and the community. Castelan were particularly singled out for attack, over their apparent double standards over this issue. Toreador Performance Pieces The following information describes in some detail the art and performance pieces on display tonight, as described by the artists themselves. It also lists the amount of Performance / Craft skill used in the piece and whether it has been imbued with any supernatural powers. The latter information is only being made available to Toreador Characters in order to give them the upper hand in describing the emotion of the piece to fellow kindred. Many pieces may be performed on the night, and we will endeavour to ensure that you have the accurate descriptions of them, but if there is a piece or performance that isn’t listed, then ask an ST for details regarding the skills used in its creation. Statue – Alexander. A Beaten Song. This statue is of two figures, a tall stately figure treading on the wing of a large bird. The piece stands about six feet tall at its highest point and about six feet across measuring form the far side of the figure to the outstretched wing of the bird. It is about four feet front to back. The statue is carved out of marble. The work has also been painted over in the classical tradition to look as extremely lifelike as possible on the quantity of the sculpted form. The tall stately figure is dressed in the late medieval garb of a king. The fabrics and metals of his costume are coloured as lifelike as possible. Much of these are blue velvet and gold. Metallic paints are used for all metallic items. Gems on the statue are actual gems of various sorts, though some of the larger ones are cunningly crafted faux gemstones. His hair is dark brown, and he sports a medium to full beard. His eyes are piercing blue. The expression on his face is subtly haughty with a slight smirk. His right index finger is held to his lips as if calling for silence. In his left hand, he cruelly holds an actual silver chain linked to the collar around the bird’s neck. The crown upon his head is actually a separate item incorporated into the piece. It is a circlet fashioned of bronze and covered in gold, with engravings and jewels adorning it. The top of the crown is done in a squared, turret style, somewhat reminiscent of the battlements of a castle. The bird is a large, short winged, tropical eagle, with a double crest and a powerful bill and claws. Those inclined to know such things would recognise it as a harpy eagle. It is also coloured and textured in a lifelike manner and is bent to one side with its head bowed in defeat, as its right wing is stepped upon by the stately figure. Its other wing flails in the air. This piece is imbued with the power of Absent Sway, and is designed to insight righteous anger in the viewer, the crown, envy. Sculpting3, Painting 5, Jewellery 3. Performance – Elder Justin Francis of the Rose. Looking through a Mirror. Merchant of Venice, William Shakespeare, Act III, Scene I, Shylock. Acting 5, Expression 5 + Aptitude, Acting: Expression 5, Performance 5 + Aptitude, Performance: Acting 5. Performance – Elder Justin Francis of the Rose. A plea for Redemption. Theban Plays, Antigone, Sophocles. Acting 5, Expression 5 + Aptitude, Acting: Expression 5, Performance 5 + Aptitude, Performance: Acting 5. Performance – Elder Justin Francis of the Rose. The Final Showdown. Author Unknown. Acting 5, Expression 5 + Aptitude, Acting: Expression 5, Performance 5 + Aptitude, Performance: Acting 5. Painting – Dmitri of the Toreador. Arrangement in Brown and White. Oil on canvas. Painting 5. Statue – Ishtar Treschi. When the box arrives, and is unpacked, and the instructions followed, you get thus. The piece is displayed on a cherry wood, lighted pedestal, pure brilliant white light pointed up shining from below to illuminate every crevice, every curve, every feature and nuance of the piece, flushing it with a glowing nimbus reminiscent of an aura. Crystal clear it is, yet seeming to not be made of crystal, or glass. If there are any imperfections to it, not even your discerning eye can seek it out. No hairline fracture, no misplaced tool marks, not even the smudge of a fingerprint to take away from its liquid-like perfection. This form, organic, its back facing you, at least you assume. The figure stands about 8 feet tall, a larger than life representation of a basic bipedal female humanoid form, devoid of detail, true feature, or emotion. To the questing finger, the surface is flawless, as smooth as glass, as soft as silk, and as hard as a diamond. There are no feet, the image beginning at the ankles, which are fused together with only the barest curve to hint that they are there. The arms as well are fused to the body, hands resting slightly curved against the legs, the fingers represented only by the slightest curve. Every line has a purpose - there are none that are superfluous or unnecessary - each one performs that purpose only. The bottom half of the body itself is androgynous, while the curves of the top are the only hints that it is female, representing shoulders, bosom, hips, thighs, buttocks. It is the basic outer shell of the human form. Inside of this shell are the brightly illuminated figures of four females, shimmering like ice, nude yet neuter from the waist down, slender, 5 and a half feet tall, each of them hollow. These stands on tip toe, the legs fused together in the same manner as the outer shell. At the waist is where the figures begin to show detail, definition, and uniqueness. The shoulders of the women are fully defined and touching, their backs to one another, straight, and proud, each muscle designed for its present job. The ladies are carved in reverse relief to the material - it looks as though someone had carved them from inside the outer shell. The figure facing you has an infant clutched in her cradling arms, an eternal testimonial to the complete tenderness that is possible to encompass these creatures. The face is placid, serene, the eyes downcast, regarding the infant nestled against her bosom, the lips curved in a glowing smile of absolute adoration, devotion, and contentment, promising to protect, never to betray. It is hard not to imagine the light of her love for the child touching others' hearts for a brief, beautiful moment. What can be seen of the breasts is full, life giving, nurturing, and the lines clean and simple, yet elegant. Timeless. To the right of the Mother, shoulders thrown back, the face that greets you is the glorious face of anger and rage; her eyes screwed tightly shut in the passions of the all-consuming tantrum. The sheer effort of her scream of flame and hatred is shown in the mouth, wide open, the tongue pulled back into the deepest recesses and slightly curled to allow the widest possible opening for the animal sound to escape. Lips pulled taunt over her teeth, as the soundless scream from pent-up abuses finally release for this one awe-inspiring moment. Her arms ramrod straight at her sides, her delicate hands formed into claws of rage, an emotion too pure and clean and simple, and this scream represents every fibber of her being. Her throat is taunt, throbbing and raw from the force of the scream. To the left of the Mother is the third figure. She stands straight, proud, her eyes vacant. Her gaze focused on the floor, her doll-like hands hanging limp at her sides. The curve of her cheek, the slight slope of the shoulders, limp arms and still fingers convey her wretched emotion better than words. To gaze into this one image reminds you that she is forever alone, heart of sorrow, ostracised for circumstances out of her control, doomed completely. She accepts such fate, begging no pity, no sympathy. She owns up to her fate, without question, and knows only her pain, her onus to bear. The fourth, her back to the Mother, her shapely shoulders tempered with rage and loneliness, is called Sorrow. Her eyes, bright innocent orbs, wide, staring, captivating the senses with the clear unrestrained depths of her emotion. Her features confused, her eyes the mirror to every pain and sorrow that has ever been inflicted upon another living being...a gaze of infinite pain, black, numb, blinding agony that has no rival. Every person that you have ever hurt, every child you have ever betrayed is in those eyes. Staring down the universe. Staring you down, wounded, unable to understand how you could have done this to her, even if the observer has lead a good life, they are not without guilt. Sorrow will find that guilt, Sorrow will make the observer see that guilt reflected in her eyes. They hold in their depths the questions that are never asked... the despair of utter betrayal. No tears, no sobs, no accusations. Only the look, the knowledge, the anguish that you have caused to her. Crafts-Sculpting x4, Crafts-Moulding x3, Expression x3, Science-Chemistry, Science-Physics, Torture x3. Tremere Locally, the Tremere have had something of a potted history. Undoubtedly their heyday was the rule of Xavier Luxembourg, but those days have since past. Tremere are predominantly visitors to the city from the surrounding area. Of course, chief amongst these today is Jack Francis, whose reputation is known to many. Among Jack’s many proclivity’s is an intolerance of Caitiff, and rumours about his planned artwork for the evening have begun to circulate. Elsewhere in the region, the Tremere keep themselves to themselves, many of the more noted members having been recalled to Vienna over the past twelve months. Still, as a clan they can never be fully kept in check, and who’s to say that tonight wont be different? The notes below represent some of the Occult rumours within the city over the past three months. Why Crimson Jihad (sic)? Although many speculated that the group had Islamic links when it first surfaced in the area, this now seems unlikely. Others have noted the manner in which the name is written and primarily the use of (sic) in context. A number of scholars at the city’s university have stated that the phraseology could be intentional, a message to some unknown group, as the spelling conforms to no known spelling. However, whilst much of the conjecture has revolved around the use of jihad (sic), others have noted that it is the use of “Crimson” that is potentially worrying, as the colour red as traditionally been associated with the colour of blood. The current violence between The Sandernacht Group and the Gambino family is not as a result of a dispute over territories, but rather the perceived threat from two other groups that have attempted to gain a foothold in the city. Both The Sandernacht Group and the Gambino’s have stated that they have no involvement with either of the new parties, and are blaming each other for attempting to gain ground through the use of third parties. Little is known at present about either of the new groups, but it is alleged that one of the groups may be using “Voodoo Paraphernalia” in an attempt to scare others away, although little evidence as surfaced to support this yet. The emergence of “Voodoo Paraphernalia” in connection with one of the new gangs in the city is of little surprise, both The Sandernacht Group and the Gambino family are supposed to have occult links within the city. Little is known about The Sandernacht Group, but it is believed that the group may consist of a number of practitioners in the occult that banded together for common protection. The question remains however, protection from what? Hospital admissions for persons over the age of seventy have doubled over the past month, as the number suffering from sleep disorders rise. So far no reason has been postulated for the mini epidemic, and both General Practitioners and Psychiatric Evaluation Units have failed to come up with a plausible reason. Whilst the city has seen more than its fair share of viral contagion’s before, most recently the Viral Flu Epidemic, mass psychological disorders are far less common. Psychics in the area have also reported the emergence of a small, hunched woman in their visions, and the recurring image of seven. Traditional thinking posits that the woman may be either some form of spirit or a witch, although the reason why so many have seen her has yet to be discovered. Ventrue The following describes a letter sent to all Ventrue who have expressed an interest in visiting tonight’s events. It is typed on manuscript, and personally signed by Julian. It will show up as correct under the investigations of Auspex. My Fellow Kindred, I write to you on a matter that troubles me greatly. I am aware that you intend to attend the Ball this Evening, hosted by Lady Juliette of the Toreador in honour of Dimitri’s long and stable rule. However, I feel that it is my duty to inform you of recent events within the city. Over the last four months we have lost two of our brethren to the foul act of diablerie. Both were of the House of Law, although in this matter I feel that the blood of the clan is the most important act. Neither of these attacks has been investigated by those outside of the clan within the city, and it was the first of these attacks that led to the departure of Lord Antony Law from the city. The second of these attacks is barely a week old, and was upon Edmund of the house of Law. Both of these attacks were unprovoked and targeted solely at those of our clan. In my investigations into the matter, there have been no further acts of diablerie against members of the other clans within the city. Secondly, the Primogen of Stoke has singled out the Ventrue of the court of Stoke for punishment. There is currently no Ventrue Primogen within the court, a matter that will be raised tomorrow. Furthermore it is Dimitri’s intention to publicly humiliate a member of our clan at tonight’s proceedings. I therefore state the following. The Court of Stoke is to currently be considered hostile to those of our clan. I implore you all to be careful in your dealings tonight, and to look for means by which we can end these current events. I myself will not be attending, although a letter is to be delivered to Lady Juliette explaining my reasons. I ask that you all take extra care in your movements about the city, particularly those who are of the house of Law. I remain, Ever faithful, Julian Scott-Brown. Art Descriptions (Proxy) This statue is of two figures, a tall stately figure treading on the wing of a large bird. The piece stands about six feet tall at its highest point and about six feet across measuring form the far side of the figure to the outstretched wing of the bird. It is about four feet front to back. The statue is carved out of stone. The work has also been painted over to look as extremely lifelike as possible on the quantity of the sculpted form. The tall stately figure is dressed as a king. The fabrics and metals of his costume are coloured as lifelike as possible. Much of these are blue velvet and gold. Metallic paints are used for all metallic items. Gems on the statue are actual gems of various sorts. His hair is dark brown, and he sports a medium to full beard. His eyes are piercing blue. The expression on his face is subtly haughty with a slight smirk. His right index finger is held to his lips. In his left hand, he holds an actual silver chain linked to the collar around the bird’s neck. The crown upon his head is a separate item. It is a circlet fashioned of gold, with engravings and jewels adorning it. The top of the crown is done in a squared, turret style. The bird is a large eagle, with a double crest and a powerful bill and claws. It is also coloured and textured in a lifelike manner and is bent to one side with its head bowed in defeat, as its right wing is stepped upon by the stately figure. Its other wing flails in the air. This piece is imbued with the power of Absent Sway, and is designed to insight righteous anger in the viewer, the crown, envy. The piece is displayed on a cherry wood, lighted pedestal. The figure stands about 8 feet tall, a larger than life representation of a basic bipedal female humanoid form, devoid of detail, true feature, or emotion. To the questing finger, the surface is flawless, as smooth as glass, as soft as silk, and as hard as a diamond. There are no feet, the image beginning at the ankles, which are fused together with only the barest curve to hint that they are there. The arms as well are fused to the body, hands resting slightly curved against the legs, the fingers represented only by the slightest curve. The bottom half of the body itself is androgynous, while the curves of the top are the only hints that it is female, representing shoulders, bosom, hips, thighs, buttocks. It is the basic outer shell of the human form. Inside of this shell are the brightly illuminated figures of four females, shimmering like ice, nude yet neuter from the waist down, slender, 5 and a half feet tall, each of them hollow. These stands on tip toe, the legs fused together in the same manner as the outer shell. The shoulders of the women are fully defined and touching, their backs to one another. The figure facing you has an infant clutched in her cradling arms. The face is placid, serene; the eyes downcast, regarding the infant nestled against her bosom. To the right of the Mother, shoulders thrown back, the face that greets you is the glorious face of anger and rage; her eyes screwed tightly shut in the passions of the all-consuming tantrum. The sheer effort of her scream of flame and hatred is shown in the mouth, wide open, the tongue pulled back into the deepest recesses and slightly curled to allow the widest possible opening for the animal sound to escape. Lips pulled taunt over her teeth. Her arms ramrod straight at her sides. To the left of the Mother is the third figure. She stands straight, proud, her eyes vacant. Her gaze focused on the floor, her doll-like hands hanging limp at her sides. The curve of her cheek, the slight slope of the shoulders, limp arms and still fingers convey her wretched emotion better than words. The fourth, her back to the Mother, her shapely shoulders tempered with rage and loneliness.